


I am Hela

by welcome2dgy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	I am Hela

“I am Hela，一个喜欢摇滚、朋克与重金属的女孩，I love rock！！！！  
好吧这都不是重点，重点是最近几天我发现我的弟弟们似乎有些奇怪，他们两个相处起来既像普通兄弟，又不像，事件的起因是有一天我无意中发现了我的大弟弟，在他的卧室柜子里藏了一张我们小弟弟的照片，当然，你们有人会说，也许他们哥俩就是感情好之类的废话，抱歉不是废话，他们感情一点也不好，我小弟弟经常会发疯一样的恶作剧，但他只整Thor，就是我的大弟弟，对我则完全一副恭恭敬敬的态度，好像我是他的女王而不是姐姐，但是目前我们家的一家之主明明是我大弟弟，好吧我扯远了…话说回来，我觉得我小弟弟就是个有情感障碍的高功能反社会，或者说精神分裂，他总是动不动就生气、哭鼻子或者破坏东西，为此我们的父亲过早就被气死了（Thor坚称这事和Loki无关，呵…姐就笑笑），这件事让我弟变得乖了些，也就是从那会开始，我发觉了事情不太对劲，所以翻了我弟的卧室，Thor的视线总会黏糊糊的盯着Loki，虽然他以前也总盯着Loki，但那会Loki就是个问题少年，盯着他是我们都觉得理所应当的事，可如今Loki已经听话了，并且时不时会对Thor露出腼腆的微笑，抱歉我用了这么恶心的词，但他们俩就是突然变得羞答答了起来，要知道我经常不在家，到处巡演很辛苦的养家糊口，这俩崽子却背着老娘搞基，虽然兄弟之间互相帮助一下不会影响下一代，哦神啊，我居然脑补了他俩滚床单，真是要命，说回这事，但他妈这毕竟是乱伦，而我现在又没有证据，真是活活被气死。谁能告诉我怎么办？在线等，挺急的！”  
在自己的博客上发出这一段文字后，Hela终于吐出一口恶气，她都快被这操蛋的家庭氛围憋死了。  
Hela.Odinson，Odin家长女，厌倦了商场的尔虞我诈，现在是某不知名地下摇滚乐团主唱，非主流的那种，经常混迹各种非官方音乐节，喜欢重金属和烟熏妆，铁腕式育弟风格，一度打跑了俩弟弟。  
Thor.Odinson，阿斯加德集团接班人，姐姐跑了老爹死后无奈接管了公司，弟控，喜欢各种垃圾食品却拥有傲人的肌肉和人鱼线，神知道他是怎么完成这种悖论的，一度听见Hela的名字就眼睛疼。  
Loki.Odinson，Odin家的小儿子，无所事事之余搞了个电子游戏公司，但经常不去上班，喜欢欺骗Thor、家暴hor、以及破坏Thor的各种感情生活，却离不开Thor，对姐姐反而言听计从。

事情的起因是八百年不回家一次的Hela终于想起了自己也是有家有弟的人，于是有天拖着她的吉他一脚踹开了Odin家的大门。  
没有仆人敢跟这个衣着朋克的大小姐说话，所有人都在忙着给古董花瓶套保护罩，Hela瞪了他们一眼，径直回到了二楼自己的卧室，刚上楼就听见走廊另一边Thor的蠢笑，Hela看了看表，这个时间他理应在公司签那些不平等的压榨文件，这么早就跑回来难道是知道她要回来准备给她来个惊喜？  
对Thor的情商从不抱任何希望的Hela踮起脚，偷偷来到她弟弟的门口，门没关，很好，她朝里打量，那是比Odin之死还让人震惊的一幕，她的小弟弟Loki，那个从来都以欺负Thor为乐的家伙，正坐在Thor身边，和他哥哥一起欢声笑语的打电动游戏？？  
Hela直起腰默默看了会天花板，觉得可能是自己太累产生了幻觉，但Loki的声音很快打碎了她的推论。  
“怎么样哥哥，这是我们公司最新研发的格斗类游戏，让你身临其境吧？”  
她就知道Loki不会单纯的接近Thor，还露出那种恶心的讨好微笑，但有人就是吃这一套。  
果然，她那蠢弟弟立刻就附和道，“Loki永远是最棒的。”  
Hela翻了翻白眼，一把撞开了房门，“你最好先听听Loki要多少钱再评价这游戏值不值。”  
“Sister？”  
Thor露出一个吃惊的表情，但随后就笑的十分开心了，“你回来怎么也不说一声，我让人去接你。”  
Loki却偷偷吐了吐舌头，看来骗Thor几百万投资这件事要暂时搁置了，他们的姐姐可不是善类。  
“说吧小Loki，缺钱花了？”Hela走近他们，顺手捏了把Loki的脸蛋，“怎么又秃了？”  
Loki抽了口气却没敢还嘴。  
听到这话Thor也转过头看着他们的小弟弟，Loki立刻一副故意被拆穿的样子，委屈巴巴的告诉Thor最近因为研发新品投入太多，想买的新款一件没舍得，Thor二话不说揉了揉弟弟的脖子，开始打电话让秘书给Loki转账。  
Hela目瞪口呆，“这么多年了，你居然还是老样子Thor，你也太不长进了！”  
“Loki最近很努力，他们的新游戏我刚刚玩过，很不错，适当的给他一些奖励我觉得不过分。”  
“你给了他多少钱？”  
Loki也对这问题很感兴趣，甚至主动攀住了哥哥的肩膀，要知道他15岁以后就不乐意和Thor有任何肢体碰触了。  
“参照Loki喜爱的品牌，你觉得五十万够了吗？”Thor说出这话时是面对着他的弟弟，也就是说，他根本不在意Hela那个问题的深意，Hela感到一阵无力，“你赚钱就是为了给他买衣服的吗？什么品牌一季需要五十万？”  
“让我提醒你姐姐，以前你还在公司时，每季置装费都会报八十万，Loki作为男孩子，比你少点合情合理，再说我挣钱不就是为了给家人花的嘛？”  
Thor解释的理所应当，Hela曾经的确过着骄纵奢淫的土豪生活，但她现在更喜欢皮衣皮裤皮高跟儿…这些东西再贵也不及Loki热爱的奢侈品牌。  
Loki躲到Thor宽阔的背影里，朝他姐姐露出一个得逞的坏笑，Hela懒得和他争辩，Odin活着的时候都说不过他，他们的小弟弟似乎长了根银舌头，不去打辩论赛还怪可惜了。  
“真希望你转给他的仅限这五十万，我是说这一季！”说完Hela扭着腰离开了，徒留Loki暗骂他姐姐就像个闻到了腥味的狼，总是那么睿智又锋利。  
“够了吗Loki？”Thor真诚的表情让他那双可恶的蓝眼睛更蓝了！Loki差点咬碎一口银牙，“够…了。”  
兄弟俩各怀心思的朝彼此微笑，突然就听到Hela的重金属咆哮，“我的格里芬！！！”  
完了…  
Thor和Loki争先恐后的挤出房间朝Hela的卧室跑去，他们的姐姐已经差不多厥过去了，格里芬是Hela养过的一头狼，在挪威这玩意还挺常见的，它很小就被狼群抛弃了，是Hela捡回了小家伙一条命，而Odin家也有这个饲养条件，可不久前，这头垂垂老矣的猛兽终于变成了一个标本，就卧在Hela的床脚，看起来依旧栩栩如生。  
“听我说Sister，格里芬的寿命已经走到了尽头，但是不要伤心，父母在天国等待着它，它不会孤独的。”Thor笨拙的企图安慰他暴怒的姐姐，却被赶出了房间，Loki明智的选择了沉默，任谁面对爱宠的突然离世都不会好受，她只是需要时间，事实证明Hela确实消沉了一阵子，仿佛连摇滚世界也不能再唤起她的热情了，于是Hela闲赋在家，一住就是半个多月，打破了历史新高。  
Thor依然早出晚归的扮演着商界精英的角色，倒是Loki，原来足不出户，现在因为Hela的缘故，执意跟着Thor往公司跑，他在Odin集团也是有职务的，虽然只是挂名，但名片上好歹印着“公司首席顾问”这样花枝招展的字样。  
“需要听取我的什么意见吗哥哥？”Loki翘着二郎腿坐在明显不属于一个顾问规格的办公室里吃着葡萄喝着白兰地，“这酒不错，回头给你订一箱。”  
Thor只是刚忙完想来看看Loki是否还适应，看来他适应的好过头了，“注意影响Loki，这里是公司。”  
“那我应该干什么？下去视察？他们不会给我好脸色的，Odin家的二世祖，我不是没去过。”Loki阴测的笑笑，Thor却皱了眉头，“他们给你脸色看？”  
Loki没说话，这难得的沉默已经说明了很多。  
“跟我来。”  
Thor穿三件套黑西装真他妈性感，Loki跟在他后面暗想，但经过玻璃隔断看到自己的打扮时，还是忍不住觉得自己更适合黑色，“我新给你做了套蓝色的，应该这一两天就寄到家里了，记得试穿，黑色显得你肩膀太宽了。”  
Thor回过头揉了揉Loki的头发，被对方嫌恶的挥开了，“注意影响Thor，这里是公司。”  
Thor无奈的笑笑，Loki就是这样记仇，什么事都非要礼尚往来才显得公平一样。  
阿斯加德的年轻总裁带着幼弟出席董事会这样的新闻很快就在公司内传开了，按照家族风格，很多人有理由相信Thor也打算开溜了，但Loki？大部分人对他不看好，毕竟有关于他的新闻一向和好事不挨边，更何况据出席会议的人透露，Loki全程笑的阴阳怪气，让他们差不多都快忘了自己要汇报什么。  
午餐时Loki是和Thor在员工餐厅吃的，本来按照Loki的安排，他们应该出门享受一顿丰盛的海鲜，但是Thor下午还有个重要安排，他们只能在公司里吃点肉丸和鸡块，这让Loki胃口全无，他看着面前盘子里已经装点的尽量精美的土豆泥，用叉子戳了个稀烂。  
饶是Thor心再大，也看出了他弟弟在闹脾气，他低头看了看自己盘子里的番茄炖牛肉，想都没想直接叉起一块送到了Loki嘴里，“我记得你小时候最喜欢番茄酱，总是偷偷跑去厨房偷吃，为此母亲还骗你吃多了会长出红颜色的皮肤，你就再也不敢了。”  
Loki本来对这种腻歪的举动很排斥，但一提到他们早逝的母亲，就算是高功能反社会人格，也总还是心存温暖的，于是Loki笑了。  
然而这举动在几百号员工眼里真是堪称壮观。  
一部分女人发出莫名的惊呼，另一部分女人开始哀悼自己已逝的爱情，徒留男士们如临大敌，打算回去好好盘算一下Loki掌权后自己的去留问题。  
晚上回到家，Thor安排了海鲜，为了弥补中午Loki的不快，这让讨厌一切海产品的Hela有些作呕，Thor好像什么都不挑，给什么吃什么，难怪越长个子越大，现在差不多一堵墙那么厚实。  
“你不能再这么惯着Loki了。”趁他们的小弟弟去洗手间，Hela对Thor下达了直球般的通牒。  
Thor擦了擦手，他刚刚剥完一盘青口贝，Loki喜欢这些藏在硬壳里的小东西，但是不愿意撬开他们的壳，理由是那会弄坏他修剪完美的指甲。  
“知道吗sister，我曾经也思考过这个问题，或者说我曾经试图改变过这个情况，但结果是Loki桶了我一刀然后离家出走，父亲因此一病不起，最后永远的离开了我们。你总说是Loki害死了父亲，但事实上是我的爱害死了父亲，我太希望能够让Loki听话了，可他的性格是与生俱来的，我无法做到只爱听话的Loki，他是我们的弟弟，我终于想明白了，为什么我一定要他按照我的想法过活呢？他喜欢花钱，那我就努力赚钱，他喜欢搞游戏研发，那就去试试，反正总比在家无所事事强，他喜欢恶作剧整我，说实在的，我还挺佩服那些小心思的，至少需要些脑力，而且偷偷告诉你，我现在已经差不多摸清Loki的路子了，他已经很少能骗到我了，偶尔，至少偶尔还能得逞那么一两次。”  
Hela沉默的消化了一会她弟弟的这些话，然后慎重的问出了一个困扰她很多年的问题，“你不打算结婚了？”  
一想到这个，Thor是真的没辙了，好像Loki对他前几任女友都不太友好，他想尽一切办法搞破坏，当然都成功了，最激烈的一次就是气倒老Odin的那次，Thor差不多已经要订婚了，对方是个女博士，两边都十分看好这段姻缘，除了Loki，他在Thor订婚当天给对方发了一张自己纸醉金迷不知身在何处的堕落照片，彻底激怒了他哥哥，将Thor骗出了酒店并捅了他一刀，致使双方亲朋乃至媒体傻等了一天，最终以《Odin长子拒婚》这样刺激的大标题在报刊上好好的对Odin家口诛笔伐了一番。  
老Odin因此血压不稳晕倒进了医院，Thor也被赶出了家门，Loki却作为事件的“受害者”，暂时代管阿斯加德集团，后果可想而知，这也是为什么整个公司都对“二王子”心有余悸的原因。  
“没有合适的，而且…我也没想过再找女朋友的事，至少目前没想过。”  
有点不对劲！Hela在心里琢磨，她弟弟虽然看起来蠢，但实际不蠢，或者说蠢是Thor的挡箭牌，他装得与人无害，事实上他很会衡量利弊，否则也不会精于打理集团，并使它稳步发展至今。  
“你在打什么算盘？”  
Thor摇了摇头，“你看到的即是我所想sister，我毫无隐瞒。”  
这句话说的本就让人无法再追问，好像Hela看不出问题就是她自己蠢一样，“和Loki相处久了你倒是越来越会说话了我的弟弟。”  
Thor得意的翘起嘴角，Loki适时回到了餐厅，开始享用Thor替他剥好的贝壳，一脸满足。  
“我以前喂格里芬也是这样，把热乎乎的鹿肉撕成一块块的丢进对方盘子里，后来父亲跟我说，这样缺少征服性的投喂仅仅是为了填饱肚子，味同嚼蜡，毫无意义，从此我都喂它活禽，那种活生生剖开血肉的感觉的确让它开心多了。”  
说完Hela离开了座位，Loki为这不明所以的类比恶心的推开了面前的贝肉，Thor叹了口气，全部吃掉了。

回到自己房间，Hela盯着格里芬的眼睛喃喃自语，有哪里不对劲，但她就是说不上来。Loki毕竟不是一头猛兽，需要Thor牺牲时间去照顾就会乖乖被驯化，他们的小弟弟，她很清楚Loki的眼神，他总是不知足，总是想要得到更多，就像当年的自己，然而当年的Hela并没有Thor一样的哥哥，能够事事处处替她善后，为她着想，于是她走了不少弯路，失去了最亲近的人，离开了过去热爱的战场。  
Hela决定明天趁兄弟俩都不在家时好好调查一番，第二天她故意穿着一身绿袍子早早的就在餐厅里晃荡，她知道Loki不想和她单独相处，他总是惧怕自己，好像Hela随时会咬人似的。  
果不其然，Loki再次要求去公司，Thor还挺开心的，带上弟弟就走了，连面包都只吃了三个。  
Hela首先来到了Loki的房间，诚如Thor有些话说的没错，很多时候他让人一目了然，他不善于掩藏心事，也不屑于那些阴险算计，所以Loki的房间秘密会更多，但危险性也更高，Hela太了解她的小弟弟了，当她小心翼翼摘掉门板上的撞针时，她得意的朝那间金绿色的主题卧室露出一个嘲弄的笑容，好像它的主人此刻正在其中。  
Hela最先翻开了Loki的床铺，很干净的绿床单，没有任何可疑的斑点或是痕迹，再之后是床底，Loki小时候喜欢把森林里捡来的破树叶藏在床底，但是第二天总会被佣人用吸尘器给卷出来，她也不懂那个精明的小弟弟为何还一如既往的在同一个地方藏东西，但不论如何，床底很干净，干净的连Loki的一根毛都没有，Hela又打开了Loki的衣帽间，很好，最新一季的巴黎差不多被整条街搬过来了，Thor这个败家子儿。  
最终Hela一无所获的来到了Thor的房间，刚搜到衣柜就有了重大发现，一张Loki大学开学典礼时的照片？Loki今年已经三十岁了，Thor却还留着他十八岁时的照片，而且看得出他经常拿出来看，边角都磨损的不成样子了。  
照片里的Loki笑的很开心，那天是他的开学典礼，他执意离开家乡去了英国，那个连鱼都不会好好做的国家，他们的母亲为此难过了一阵，但还是遵照了Loki的意愿，而Thor那会正在美国读最后一年，他本以为Loki会跟他一样去美国，结果Loki躲的他远远的，这回就连Thor回家都不一定能见到自己心爱的小弟弟了，大块头很沮丧，请假跑去了Loki的开学典礼，真是感人至深的情谊，Hela回忆起这些忍不住撇了撇嘴，“像对基佬儿。”  
等等…  
这醍醐灌顶般的意识让Hela头皮发麻，Thor爱Loki？废话，他说了很多遍了，问题是Thor爱Loki？？真他妈拗口…  
那么Loki呢？很显然，他也爱Thor，看看Thor那些可怜的女朋友们吧，哪个逃过了Loki的恶作剧。  
还有Thor对Loki那些宠溺的小细节，昨晚她还亲眼目睹了自己的兄弟给他的弟弟剥贝壳……  
我操！  
Loki是缺少父爱吗？！  
但不管怎么说，现在看来他们都太不像一对普通兄弟了。  
Hela忍不住想起他们的老父亲，“Thor说的没错，你的死和他的爱有很大关系。”  
不行，她还需要更多证据，于是她发布了那篇求助博客，很快就有一群热心人在下面为她出谋划策，但更多人希望她不要做个棒打鸳鸯的坏姐姐？？  
怎么现代社会的容忍量已经这么大了吗？  
接下来的几天，Hela按照网友的方法，对Thor和Loki进行了侦查式的观察，虽然这哥俩还是会像往常一样为了些鸡毛蒜皮的小事打打闹闹吵几句，但腻在一起时Thor看Loki的眼神都让人有种他妈的在观摩婚礼的神圣感，去他妈的神圣…Hela气呼呼的摔上卧室门，Loki挑眉看了看他哥哥，“你又犯什么蠢了？”  
Thor无辜的好似个金毛犬，“啊？”然后继续喂Loki吃曲奇饼干。  
让Hela拿不准的是Thor依然和前女友有联系，就是那个“被拒婚”的女博士，Hela和她几乎没交集，Thor忙着谈恋爱那两年Hela正给阿斯加德集团没日没夜的挣钱，也许她弟弟还没放下这段可惜的旧情？  
很快Hela就搞到了Jane，她那个倒霉前弟媳的FB，两个女人断断续续的开始在网上聊天，聪明人之间可能更容易惺惺相惜，当某一天Hela终于说出来意时，Jane一秒钟就领悟了对方的意图。  
“我们分手并不是因为那次订婚仪式，好吧这对一些女孩来说或许是一辈子的阴影，但那得看这背后的原因，我离开他是因为Thor不爱我。”  
Hela很确定Thor爱过这个女博士，但有没有爱到想娶回家就不得而知了。  
“他和我聊天说的最多的就是他弟弟，我脑海里差不多已经有好几个版本的Loki了，说实话，早前我以为Thor有病，就是某种幻想类精神疾病，Loki只不过是他幻想出来的一个人，怎么可能有人拥有那么多面，直到我真的见到Loki，我就明白了，Thor没病，他只是不知道该如何面对自己的感情，或者说他在逃避，而我就是他的一个借口，这听起来挺渣的不是吗？可是Thor能怎么办？就算是文明世界的今天，对于兄弟相恋这种事也不会给予过多的宽容了，更何况那会你们的父母都还活着。”  
Hela对这妹子富有逻辑的分析给予了高度评价，真可惜她没能嫁过来，也幸好她没能嫁过来。  
看来Thor和对方还保有联系仅仅是因为…愧疚？  
“这事Loki知道吗？”Hela充满真情实意的问，Jane回了个发抖的表情，“为了防止Loki发现，Thor和我联系都是通过写信…你能想到吗？在21世纪互联网如此发达的今天，Thor为了不让他弟弟吃醋，每个月会往美国这边寄一封挂号信，当然是他公司地址，有时信上仅是一句问候，再这样下去我都担心他真的要得病了。”  
Hela揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，现在她已经基本可以断定这俩人不同寻常的关系了，那么现在问题来了，Thor和Loki，他们自己知道吗？  
Hela试探性的找过Loki，问他对以后哥哥的婚姻有什么看法，Loki像看一个恶毒的媒婆儿一样盯着他姐姐，“那个蠢货又交女朋友了？”  
Hela立刻就明白了，他们之间还没捅破这层关系，而无辜的Thor，为此忍受了Loki长达一个星期的恶作剧，每天回家都像上战场…  
让Hela没想到的是，最先找到她的居然是Thor，那家伙毫不羞愧的砸在了他姐姐对面的沙发里，看起来就像个准备迎战的勇士。  
“我猜你已经知道了。”Thor开门见山的性格令Hela敬佩，然而也仅限他的勇气方面。  
“你有想过这么做对不起父母吗？”  
“以前想过，父亲死后就不再想了。”  
Hela一口红酒差点喷出来，怎么她以前没发现Thor是个无耻的混蛋？  
“这和生命无关Thor，这关乎声誉。”  
“不，你错了sister，这无关任何东西，只关乎爱情。”  
“噢~去他妈的爱情吧…是什么让Odinson都变得如此感情用事了？”  
“你一定进过Loki的房间了吧。”Thor用了肯定句。  
“那又怎样？”  
“Loki小时候喜欢捡森林里的树叶，但是森林里有狼，父亲不让我们去，Loki只能隔着牧场看林间的落叶，所以我总会偷偷溜出去帮他捡叶子，日复一日，捡来就藏到他的床底下，我告诉Loki，如果他听话，森林女神会每天都给予他新鲜的馈赠。”  
“他信了？”  
“他信了，直到有一天他亲眼看见我藏树叶。”  
“可这又能说明什么呢？”  
“于我而言，任何危险、谎言，都不及Loki的微笑。”  
Hela像看一个可怜的孩子一样看着自己的弟弟，“但是声誉可以成就你，也可以毁了你，就算你不在乎，Loki呢？他也不在乎吗？想想他那高不可及的自尊心，到时候你又算什么呢？一个对自己弟弟投入过份关注的变态佬儿？”  
“Loki是领养的。”  
“什么？？？”  
当Hela目瞪口呆的瘫在那时，Thor觉得这场景还挺难得一见的，他们那个精明的不可一世的姐姐，就这样哑口无言的看着他，然后给了Thor一巴掌。  
第二天兄弟俩还没起床Hela就离开了，又一次的不告而别，只不过这次她带走了格里芬的标本，Loki都怀疑她是怎么举起来的。

“你跟她说了我是领养的她就信了？”  
“这可能解释了所有问题，我猜她不是没怀疑过。”  
“Odin家可怕的基因。”  
“Hela这次也染了黑头发。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“说明她觉得黑发更美。”  
“她应该只是觉得黑发更摇滚！”  
“我还说了这无关任何东西，只关乎爱情。”  
“我们之间可不仅仅是爱情两个字就能搞定所有问题的Thor，我的哥哥。”  
“还有森林女神的故事。”  
“什么？”  
“失去我，你将一无所有。”  
“听起来如果我想证明自己的用处最好的办法就是离开你？你的告白令人印象深刻Thor。”  
“所以为了公平起见Loki，我许下承诺，为了你，我可以一无所有。”  
银舌头罕见的沉默了，这不是他做过最划算的交易，却是他听过最蠢的情话。  
“包括不再和你那个形同虚设的前未婚妻再有任何联系？”  
“你是怎么知道的？！”  
“你果然和她还有联系？！！”  
Thor.Odinson今天也被弟弟揍的很惨。

番外  
“I am Hela，一个热爱摇滚的糟心女歌手。自从察觉了弟弟们的基情，我差不多一秒都不想再在那个家里住了，我带上对那里唯一的留恋，我的老朋友格里芬，的标本离开了挪威，倒不是说我真的无法接受我的两个弟弟谈恋爱，而是我居然刚刚才知道Loki是领养的！！尽管我曾经怀疑过他的发色和身材都不像Odin家的人，但母亲告诉我那是父亲年轻时留下的美丽意外，虽然他本身是个错误的到来，可Loki没有错，我作为长女理应更明事理，于是我怀着自己才是唯一知道真相的优越感当了三十年傻瓜，原来我才是最后一个知道的，我恨他们，恨Odin家的每一个男人！我再也不会回去了！”  
“这是她刚刚更新的博客？”Thor听完Loki念诵的内容，头疼的扶住额头，“你们两个太像了，搞不好我才是被领养的那个。”  
Loki坏笑着用洁白的脚背蹭了蹭他哥哥的大腿内侧，“反正有一个不姓Odin就行了，快点过来哥哥，为了应付姐姐回来我们好久没做了。”  
Thor立刻将亲姐姐抛到了九界之外。

 

end


End file.
